


You Hypnotize Me

by blake_is_strange



Series: Funny Fics [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hypnosis, Punk, basically slight punk edits of Kate and Vic, birthday gift, cuteness, fake hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Chloe and Max plan to hypnotize Kate and Victoria into dressing like punks. It doesn't exactly go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for an anon on Tumblr and I'm soooo sorry that I didn't get it done sooner. But happy birthday!!! I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it lol. Thank you for the prompt, it was super cool to write. Again, happy birthday, I hope you like this!

Chloe’s POV

 

Finally, my plan was ready. Finally, after weeks of research and plotting with none other than Max Caulfield as my partner in crime, I was finally ready to enact one of the best pranks of all time. I had invited Sticky Vicky and Kate over under the guise of a little double date. According to Max, it had taken a lot of convincing for her queen bitch of a girlfriend to actually say yes, but Max was practically a superhero, so she got Vic to agree eventually. Kate was nervous, saying that she could barely hold a conversation with the queen of Blackwell on a normal day so how was she supposed to have one when they were on a double date? 

 

It hadn’t taken too much time to convince my nervous girlfriend that it would be totally fine. Max had managed to tame the worst of Bitchtoria’s temper, so it would probably be mostly fun and only a few awkward pauses between snappy remarks.

 

Max had come over early, saying that Vic could give Kate a ride to my place where we were going to be having dinner and a horror movie night. But, as one could probably guess, that wasn’t the real plan. The real plan was to hypnotize Kate and Victoria and convince them to act hella punk. It was going to be hilarious! Plus, I would’ve paid good money to see Victoria in anything besides a damned cashmere and a skirt. Not to mention that Kate would look hella sexy in a pair of ripped jeans and a dark lipstick or something. I mean, Kate always looked good, she was a beautiful girl and I would be a moron to think she wasn’t drop dead gorgeous as is. She was always so sweet and gentle in almost everything she did. Half the time, I could barely keep my eyes off her, let alone my hands. She was always so sweet about it, too. She’d giggle between kisses and try to keep quiet when things got heated, even though it rarely worked. 

 

I was falling pretty far down the hole of nasty thoughts when Max waved her hand in front of my face, getting my attention. 

 

“Dude, you good?” She asked, looking slightly concerned before a playful smirk spread across her lips. “Gotten a taste of your own hypno-medicine or something?” I shook my head, grinning.

 

“No way, I’m immune,” I told my faithful sidekick before looking over everything we’d gotten together. The whole thing was fairly straight forward. All I had to do was get the two other girls into a trance state using a shining object and breathing techniques and then tell them whatever the hell I wanted. That just so happened to be that I wanted to see them dressed in the clothes Max and I had picked out for them. There was a knock at the door and I was jumping over the back of my couch and ran to the door before Max could even move. She followed after me, only catching up when I opened the door. Victoria had her usual “Hey, I’m a bitch,” face plastered on like usual, but Kate looked to be all smiles as she walked in, getting on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her close. 

 

“Hey, you know I have a bigger sweet tooth than that,” I teased, making her giggle as a blush dusted her cheeks. She leaned up to kiss me on the lips this time, making me smile into the kiss as she pressed herself close. But she pulled away all too soon, escaping my grasp. 

 

“You promised dinner and I’m starved,” she said, taking my hand and raising a brow at me. “There is food, right?”

 

“Hell yeah, we ordered pizza,” I replied, looking over to see Max and Victoria currently exchanging a greeting a little less PG than mine and Kate’s had been. Apparently Max hadn’t seen Victoria much the past few days because there’d been Vortex Club shit going on and the Blackwell zombies had needed their Ice Queen to act as their hive mind. “Hey, I’m the only person allowed to have sex in this house.” That got Max to pull away, flipping me off even though her face was going red. 

 

“I always knew you were a terrible hostess,” Victoria said as she wiped a bit of smeared lipstick off of Max’s face. “You said something about pizza?” I rolled my eyes, leading everyone into the living room again. Everything we’d needed was sitting on the coffee table, but the pizza wouldn’t be here until later. 

 

“It’s on its way,” I said, plopping down next to Kate when she sat on the sofa. She looked at the things on the coffee table suspiciously, her brows furrowed. 

 

“What’s all this?” She asked, making me grin as I picked up one of my mom’s necklaces. It had a round, golden pendant on it, and I couldn’t help feeling satisfied when I saw the light catch on the shiny metal. 

 

“It’s for a game we planned,” I replied, swinging the necklace back and forth rhythmically. Kate’s features went from suspicious to slack and curious in a moment, making me grin as I saw Victoria react similarly out of the corner of my eye. “You’re going to go to sleep and when you wake up, you’re going to go up to my room and put on the clothes that are folded up on my bed.” I silently thanked Max for helping me clean up my room later so there’d be no confusion for our soon to be hypnotized girlfriends. Kate’s eyes slid shut and I could feel Max practically vibrating with excitement as she poked my in the side to show me that Victoria was doing the same. I grinned, putting the necklace down as I waited for Kate to wake up. It didn’t take long before Kate and Victoria woke up and started walking up to my room. Max and I looked at each other and fist bumped before running up after the other two girls, seeing them walk over to my bed and start taking off their clothes. Max and I looked away for a moment, only looking back up when we were sure they were both fully dressed. Normally, I would’ve jumped at the chance to see Kate changing, but it didn’t feel right when she didn’t know we were there.

 

When I looked up, I nearly lost my footing even though I was standing still. Kate was wearing a pair of dark leather jeans, a white and black, slightly see through tank-top with a black leather jacket and a pair of knock off Doc Marten’s. She looked herself over before meeting my gaze, an almost tentative smirk on her face as she held her arms out to the sides and turned around to give me a full view. I had to take a moment to take it all in before I could find my words again. Kate looked amazing and the way she was smiling at me was making my stomach tie itself in knots in the best kind of way. 

 

“What do you think?” She asked, taking a few steps towards me and putting her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. “Do I look ok?” It took me a moment and a few blinks to clear my head so I could say something somewhat coherent.

 

“You look hella sexy,” I replied, feeling guilty when I remembered that Kate didn’t always like when I talked like that. She blushed, avoiding my gaze, but she was smiling too and that made me feel a little better. 

 

“You really think so?” She asked sheepishly, looking up at me from under her lashes. I barely had the presence of mind to be suspicious that she wasn’t even acting hypnotized. I didn’t even really care at this point. At least, not until I heard Victoria laughing from the other side of the room. I hadn’t even noticed her sit down on my bed, enjoying the way Max was staring at her with drool practically pouring from the sides of her mouth. Victoria was wearing a pair of shorts with dark tights, a pastel pink shirt with a denim jacket with studs, combat boots and a black snapback. 

 

“If you’d wanted us to dress like one of your stupid punk friends, all you had to do was ask,” the blond teased, taking Max’s had to pull her closer. I couldn’t help the way my cheeks were heating up from embarrassment. 

 

“Wait, you weren’t actually hypnotized?”  I demanded, though my slight anger and indignation faded when Kate wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled into my neck.

 

“We thought it would be fun to prank you back,” my girlfriend said with a giggle. 

 

“How did you know?” I asked, looking down at her as I pulled her close.

 

“Max is really shitty at keeping secrets when she’s flustered,” Victoria cut in, getting a sputtering response from the freckled girl. I shot Max a glare, but Kate was soon distracting me again, scattering gentle kisses along my throat. 

 

“You had me pinned against the shower wall,” Max squeaked, her cheeks turning beet red. “You said you wouldn’t let me put my clothes on until I told you what Chloe and I had been doing. Anyone could’ve walked in.” 

  
“You’re such a wuss,” I managed to tease my friend as I tried to pretend like Kate wasn’t being ten times more distracting than usual as she bit gently at my collar bone. Luckily, there was a knock at the door, saving me from my girlfriend’s hot, sweet kisses. “Pizza’s here!” We all ran downstairs, deciding to actually go through with our movie night. I knew that I’d never be able to live down the fact that my plan had failed, but it was worth the fact that Kate’s idea of pranking me was dressing up like a punk. I’d never get over how damn cute she was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the anon and thank you everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this and have an awesome day!


End file.
